The present invention relates to constant velocity (CV) joints and, more particularly, to a retaining ring for CV joints and a method of assembling a retaining ring on a CV joint.
Tripod constant velocity joints are well known in the art and generally include a housing defining a plurality of elongated drive channels and a spider assembly retained within the housing. The spider assembly includes drive rollers disposed in the drive channels, allowing relative longitudinal movement between the spider assembly and the housing. The longitudinal movement between the spider assembly and housing allows the CV joint to accommodate changes in distance during normal vehicle suspension movement.
To assemble the drive rollers 40′ onto the spider assembly 30′, typically both an annular retainer 12 and snap clip 14 are used, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The annular retainer 12 is typically formed with an inside diameter slightly greater than the diameter of trunnion 36′, so that the annular retainer 12 may be slipped over the trunnion head 44′ and secured on the trunnion 36′ with the snap clip 14. The annular retainer in turn secures the needle bearings 38′ and drive rollers 40′ on the trunnion 36′. The secured snap clip 14 fits partially within the retaining groove 42 on the trunnion 36′. The snap clip 14 is typically a coiled wire forming a broken circle which expands as it is forced over the trunnion head 44′ and into the retaining groove 42. Therefore, the height of the trunnion 36′ is set by combining the space needed on the trunnion 36′ to support the needle bearings 38′, annular retainer 12, and snap clip 14 as well as the trunnion head 44′. As it is increasingly desirable to reduce both the weight and size of vehicle components for greater flexibility in packaging as well as improve fuel economy, it is desirable to reduce the size of each component without detracting from durability. It is also desirable to reduce the number of components to be assembled.